1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memory modules for use in computers. More specifically, the invention relates to the layout and organization of SDRAM memory modules to achieve 1-Gigabyte (i.e., 1,073,741,824 bytes) or more capacity using standard TSOP integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
The demand for high speed, high capacity memory modules for use in the computer industry has grown rapidly. The average base memory capacity of servers recently increased from 512 Megabytes to 1.2 Gigabytes. The cost of dynamic random access memory (DRAM) modules declined by more than 75%.
To successfully operate in a computer, a memory module must meet standard timing and interface requirements for the type of memory module intended for use in the particular computer. These requirements are defined in design specification documents that are published by either the original initiator of the standard (e.g., Intel or IBM) or a standards issuing body such as JEDEC (formerly, the Joint Electron Device Engineering Council). Among the most important design guidelines for memory module manufactures are those for PC SDRAM, PC133 SDRAM, and DDR SDRAM. The requirements documents also provide design guidelines which, if followed, will result in a memory module that meets the necessary timing requirements.
To meet the requirements defined in the SDRAM design guidelines and respond to consumer demand for higher capacity memory modules, manufacturers of memory modules have attempted to place a higher density of memory integrated circuits on boards that meet the 1.75″ board height guideline found in the design specifications. Achieving the effective memory density on the printed circuit board has presented a substantial challenge to memory module manufacturers. High memory density on the memory module board has been achieved via the use of stacked integrated circuits and the use of more compact integrated circuit connector designs, such as micro-BGA (Ball Grid Array).
Use of non-standard integrated circuits, such as micro-BGA integrated circuits increases costs. Micro-BGA integrated circuits use a connection technique that places the connections for the integrated circuit between the body of the integrated circuit and the printed circuit board. Consequently, micro-BGA integrated circuits can be placed closer to one another on a board than can integrated circuits using the more prevalent TSOP (Thin Small Outline Package) packaging techniques. However, integrated circuits using micro-BGA connectors typically cost twice as much as comparable capacity TSOP integrated circuits.
Stacking a second layer of integrated circuits on top of the integrated circuits directly on the surface of the printed circuit board allows the manufacturer to double the memory density on the circuit board. However, the stacking of integrated circuits results in twice as much heat generation as with single layers of integrated circuits, with no corresponding increase in surface area. Consequently, memory modules using stacked integrated circuits have substantial disadvantages over memory modules using a single layer of integrated circuits. Operating at higher temperatures increases the incidence of bit failure. Greater cooling capacity is needed to avoid the problems of high temperature operation. Thermal fatigue and physical failure of the connections between the circuit board and the integrated circuit can result from ongoing heating and cooling cycles.